I'm Too Young For Hormones
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: Takes place directly after the whole 'skirt' incident, when Nagihiko wants to try putting that skirt on Kuukai. They end up doing other things. Lemon, yoai.


After Amu had left the garden that cold, winter day and Tadase and I had celebrated the arrival of our brand new Jack chair (or really, he was only Tadase's) said blonde heard his phone ring in the pocket of his shorts. Well, that was AFTER he found them. Nagihiko had found a rather interesting hiding place, to say the least.

"Hello?" he had answered, after digging through Nagihiko's forest of hair. Then, some hushed sounds from the other line, followed by a few variations of Tadase hurriedly saying "Really?" and "Right away?". Then he left, saying he had to go home, and rushed into the cold. I was left alone with the person I had been friends with for years, but only today learning he was a guy. I took it pretty well, but seriously? Was I really that untrustworthy? And would he really treat me so differently just because he was taking off a guise? Before, was he just ACTING like he was my friend?

I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Kuukai?" Nagihiko strolled over, a devious glint in his golden eyes. "Wasn't it so surprising how well Tadase looked in that skirt? My, he really does have slender legs..." I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, it was almost scary! I have to admit, it looked cute on him." I felt my face heat up, although I didn't think by much. "Never tell him I said that. It's weird enough as it is." The real scary thing was me being isolated from the others and wearing a guise myself. Everyone was still in grade school, but being the oldest... Well, I got to expience a lot of things the other guardians hadn't.

Nagihiko nodded, as if having some thought confirmed, and then smiled even wider. " You know Kuukai, we never did get the skirt on you..." I looked down. My shorts had gotten back on, and as much as I wanted to believe that teasing tone in his voice I knew first hand he would actually jump me.

"I would like to keep my shorts on, thank you," I said with a hearty laugh.

And jump he did.

"W-what are you doing!" He was on top of me, practically stradling my waist while I yelled and laughed at the same time.

"Getting you in the skirt, of course!" he replied, partially laughing also. His hands flew to my lower stomach, but before he could get to my shorts I slapped them away. Face determined, he pinned down my hands with his knee caps, now strandling a higher portion of my torso. He was about to reach for my waistband again when suddenly he shivered. Whether it was the fact that it was winter or because the walls were made of glass and anyone could see, I wasn't sure.

His hands found their way under my shirt, and I shivered as well. They were freezing. But more than that, his hands were on my body, pressing hard to gain some warmth, first at my stomach but ending near my sides for more grip, steadily traveling up my chest...

"Hey, I thought skirts were supposed to go on the waist!" I whined, watching his hands push up my shirt and feeling the shivers run down my spine when I felt the cold air and even colder tile floor I was lying on. Nagiko was focussed, not even blushing.

"They are, but it's cold, and heat is absorbed best through skin." After taking off my shirt, he starting taking off his own. I felt myself harden against my will, almost shocked when I saw the masculine torso instead of a woman's. I had never gotten to see him without a shirt; heck, not even swim. He didn't trust us enough, except Tadase... But that was another story. He was beautiful. Thank God he was focusing on the higher portion of my body.

After putting his hair in a handy ponytail he leaned forward until his body was pressed against mine, his bare back exposed to the chilled air. How did he ever survive changing in the womens locker room and act like a girl, with a body like that? Feeling Nagihiko shiver, I rested my hands on his back. This only produced more oddly seducing shivers, and he pressed harder against me, harder...

Forget the original purpose, please, please forget...

"Oh yeah, the skirt," he breathed out, the words carried on his breath. I tried to focus on that whispered voice in my ear instead of what it said. I closed my eyes and let myself bury a cheek into his soft hair, feeling his cold fingers leave trails of fire along my chest as he got lower, until he was fidling with my waistband. By then, I was prepared for the consequences, I just wanted him lower, just a little lower, so those small shivers that went coursing through me could become stronger...

Why did I have to be the oldest?

The now heavy atmosphere suffocated me, no longer happy and friendly, as my breath started coming in softer, shakier bursts. I could feel Nagihiko's ear by my lips, hearing my shallow breathing, so close I could whisper something, kiss it, anything, but I only continued breathing, waiting for what I hoped to God would happen.

Expirementally, he traced his thumb across my lower torso, and sent a new wave of shudders rolling through me and caused my breath to hitch. So he did it again. And again.

I could feel him smile against my bear chest as my sharp intakes of breath tickled his ear. Soon he started using more than his thumb, his fingers sweeping under the waistband, before after the teasing he started pulling down my shorts, nails grazing the skin.

I felt Nagihiko look down, and I know what he saw, but I had my eyes closed and didn't look. I was probably blushing furiously, but the only thing going in my head was just 'keep going keep going keppgoingkeepgoing...'

"What?" Nagihiko asked, straining to hear. If it was possible, I blushed even more. I had said it out loud, right into his ear.

"Just..." I trailed off, letting the hands on his bare back travel near his waistband, tracing circles like he did, making him understand what I wanted, what I needed. I heard him gasp, his slender body twitching and pressing against mine, all of him, a heat surrounding us. "Please..." My words came in just a breath like his, my begging blurred by arousal and obvious need. Need for him. Stupid hormones.

Nagihiko shyly led his hand downward across my thigh, and when I looked I saw his whole face flushed and flustered. He looked so cute, but not as a girl; as a boy. And with being so close, I could see just how handsome Nagihiko really was.

Then I felt it. One finger so near my length, I let out a low, throated moan. Startled, Nagihiko pulled away, but I whined in protest. I let my hand lower under his waistband, and slid one finger over his crotch, to hint. Suddenly Nagihko moaned too, getting the message. His hand was back on my crotch, testing, moving over it. He got more moans in response.

"Soma-kun, y-you know more about this than me. H-how about..." Out of breath, Nagihiko panted loudly, a softer undertone in his voice. A voice not yet matured. What was I doing? "Please, Kuukai..."

He rolled over, and in the same movement I got on top of him. I saw a shiver run down him as the cold floor touched his skin, just the same instant the winter air touched mine. I trailed my hand across his chest and sides, hoping to do what he did to me, hoping it felt like fire. From the shaky breaths I heard him take, I was sucsessful.

"Soma kun... Kuukai..." My hand lowered to his shorts, then I rubbed him through the fabric. The mews he made were exhilirating, more so than my own need. I rubbed him a bit faster, a bit harder, when he swatted my hand away. With a jolt, I looked to his flustered, needy face with cunfusion. When Nagihiko started taking off his own shorts, I got the message.

When he removed the stubborn article, I started rubbing him again, the soft flesh twitching and hardening beneath my touch. But just playing with him seemed so uncomfortable, so I lowered my head down and used my free hand to ghost over the insides of his legs. A loud moan came from Nagihiko before his hands flew up, trying to pleasure me in the same way while at the same time control his hands' tembling. Copying me by stroking my length, we both moaned. Knowing he would copy my actions, I started punping the hardened member with my hand, and heard a gasp. At first he clinged to me for dear life, moans washing over me like waves, before he finally started punping me. He did it clumisly, and soon I closed my hand over his and guided him with my rythm.

An overwhemling feeling burned through my stomach, and carnal urges took ahold of me. Soon I was ravenging his neck, all the while pumping faster. Nagihko struggled to keep up, but was doing it on his own, subject to torment and pleasure. Soon we found we bit off more than we could chew, loosing our rythm completely and stopping. I lifted my head from his neck, and for a while, we just stared into each others eyes while breathing into each other's mouths. I could literally taste his breath on my tongue, the warmth of it, and suddenly I was hungry for it. I closed in, stopping just before his mouth, our lips touch just so slightly. His long eyelashes touched mine, before he closed his eyes.

Our lips collided.

He tasted good. For real, he did. We hadn't even opened our mouths yet, but his breath tasted arousing, a taste indescribable. We kissed with no shyness at all, one of my arms wrapping around his waist while the other dropped to his side. He dug his fingers in my hair, pressing harder into the kiss as if it would make it deeper. I touched my tongue to his lips and he opened, a gasp of breath rushing out before I invaded his mouth. Suddenly, the taste of his breath was suffocating me, exciting me, while his tongue and mine wrapped around each other. I thought it would have tasted weird, but I couldn't feel the texture or the wetness, only the warmth and an insane taste that drove me insane. I couldn't believe anyone could taste so good.

Soon kissing wasn't enough for Nagihiko. His breaths were getting shorter and shorter, and suddenly he broke the kiss the have his head, gasping for breath, at my side, his hand reaching under my boxers and pumping again. I gasped, suddenly glad the kiss was broken, and started pumping in turn, going with Nagihiko's rhythm. Soon we were rolling our hips, and I removed the stubborn boxers while he did me. Pride and shyness were lost in lust and need. We were engulfed, only using each other for pleasure.

But I wanted more, and the only way I was going to get any was to show him what to do. I stopped pumping, Nagihiko whining in protest before he stopped as well.

"Stay still," I commanded, my voice low and deep, before I dipped my head lower. The most amazing sound escaped his lips as I engulfed the organ, feeling the warmth it radiated in my mouth. My face was on fire as I expiremented, rolling my tonuge over the base, center, and tip, measuring the reactions by the noises he made. At one point he mewed in a way that had me laughing a bit, more of a hum. The mew was replaced with a loud groan.

"K-Kuukai!" He was far beyond the edge, and as he came into my mouth I came as well. With difficulty, I swallowed his cum, and then crawled beside him on the tile. The cold tile no longer seemed cold enough.

There was a long silence only filled with our labored breathing and inner thoughts. I myself was a wreck. I had just given an elementary schooler a blowjob, and almost asked for one in return; but I knew better. We were both wiped out.

I couldn't even remember how it had started. Did I scar him? Ruin his life? Or maybe, ruin mine?

"K-kuukai..." I stiffened as Nagihiko's voice broke through the silence.

"Y-yeah?"

"... Let's put our clothes back on." He blushed, just a faint pink on his cheeks, stray hairs sticking to his face by dryed sweat. I nodded and started getting our clothes.

"I'll clean this up." I tried to search for some more words, words better than that. "... Um, Nagihiko, uh-"

"It's okay, Kuukai." He smiled, and even though he was still mostly naked and a mess, it almost made things seem normal. "But, if we ever do anyhting like that again..." He blushed more, looking down shyly. "...Let's kiss first."

I only nodded, threw him the rest of his clothes, and speed-walked to a place with cleaning supplies. By the time I was back, he was gone. 


End file.
